It's Like I've Been Awakened
by FaberryLoverForever
Summary: Starts at Hulkus Pocus. What if Billie had one request before she died when she had the virus. A romance of the ages is born... Phillie
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. This is a Phillie story that means it will depict a romantic relationship between two women. If you don't like don't read. I do not own Charmed or any of it's characters. The title of this fic comes from the lyrics of the song Halo by Beyonce. I don't own that either. Okay now that that's over with on to the story. _**

* * *

**Phoebe**

I can't believe this is happening. I am being force to sit here and watch helplessly as Billie slowly _deteriorates _in front of my eyes. Piper and Paige went off to talk to Agent Murphy and I hope they figure something out. I sat beside Billie with a cup of water and helper her drink.

"Thank you," she said after she sipped slowly. "I must be really bad off if you're waiting on me hand and foot."

"Well don't get used to it because you're going to be just fine," I tell her.

"I'm dying aren't I?" she asked.

"No you are not dying," I told her unsure whether I was convincing her or myself. "Listen, do you know how many times I've almost died in the last seven years?"

"Yeah, but this is different," Billie told me, "I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

"No stop it. It's okay. We're gonna save you and we're gonna save magic while we're at it."

"How can you save magic if you don't even believe in your own anymore?" she asked. When I gave her a confused look she continued. "I heard you talking to Piper."

I look at her and realized she was absolutely right. How could I expect to save magic if I don't believe in my own? That was something I would have to consider. I stood to go to the kitchen. Billie's hand shot out and grabbed mine with surprising speed and strength for someone as frail as she was.

"Wait! I didn't mean to upset you," she said.

"I'm not upset. I'm just going to the kitchen to get you some ice," I tell her and attempt to move towards the kitchen again, but she still is holding on to my hand. "Billie you have to let me go."

"Phoebe, if I die-" she started before I cut her off.

"You're not going to die."

"Phoebe, please let me finish. If I die I'm not going to die a coward, so there is something I have to tell you. I like you," she told me.

I chuckled before responding," I'm quite fond you, too, Billie.

"I'm not finished. I really like you. I might possibly be falling in love with you, and before I die I just want to know what it would feel like to kiss you, just once," she told me.

I was shocked beyond belief, but when I looked into her eyes I could tell she was completely serious. There was such warmth and love I couldn't bring myself to deny her. I knelt beside her, leaned towards her, and kissed her softly on the lips. When I kissed her I felt the most intense energy flow between us, and then for the first time in my life I felt completely whole. I pulled away and stood quickly.

"I'm going to go get that ice now," I said making my way towards the kitchen before she could stop me.

I try to get ice from the ice machine in the kitchen, but it's completely empty. I threw the bowl onto the counter and threw myself into a chair at the table. I groaned frustrated into my hands. It seems that magic takes away everything that I love away from me, Mom, Prue, Cole, Drake, and now Billie. After that kiss, I feel like there could really be something there. Something we may never be able to explore because she's dying from a magical virus. I sow blue orbs as Piper and Paige return from their meeting with Murphy. I wipe the tears that had yet to fall from my eyes and sat up.

"How's Billie?" Paige asked as she shrugged out of her jacket.

"Not good," I tell her before asking, "So what did you find out?"

"It was a government experiment. They mixed some things they shouldn't have," Piper said.

"Basically, their demon was the outbreak monkey that caused all of this," Paige finished.

This gave me some hope. "Okay well if they created it then they must have a cure, right?"

"Well they don't know how they created it for sure," Piper told me.

I felt horrible. This was Billie's only chance and I wasn't going to let it slip away that easily. "You don't know that. For all we know this could have been their intention. We have to go back."

"Phoebe, sweetie, it's not a conspiracy. They just screwed up. We had a shot at a cure and they screwed that up too," Piper told me.

A cure? We might still be able to save her. "What shot?" I ask.

"They injected somebody with Krychek blood and it had no effect," Paige said.

This has to be it. "Okay maybe the cure is in the blood right?"

Piper took a deep breath and showed me some army tags. "Okay this is all we got and what we don't have is enough time. We've got to find this Patient X, convince him to give us some of his blood so we can make an antidote, fix that so we can fix Billie. Even if we pooled all of our powers together, there still wouldn't be enough time."

I resolved myself. Even if there was a miniscule chance that we could save Billie we had to try. "Then we'll just have to get stronger. Let's get Billie to infect us."

"What? Are you nuts? Phoebe we could die," Paige said.

"Not if we find the antidote first," I argue.

"Still there is no guarantee that it would work. It's still very risky," Piper put in.

I can fell Billie's last chance slipping away from me. "Oh yeah. Tell that to Billie. Look I don't see the point of having powers if we can't use them to save the people we care about."

I can see from the looks on their faces that I have won. I jump up and rush to Billie's side. In the time that I had been gone she had fallen asleep. I wake her up and smile down at her.

"I think we may have figure out a way to save you but we're going to need your help," I tell her picking up the athame.

When she realized what I was about to she started mumbling, "Wait. No, no."

"It's okay. Trust us. Trust me," I tell her cutting my hand before passing it on to Piper.

As Piper is cutting Paige I place my cut hand gently against the cut on her neck. I leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek before presenting my hand to piper and Paige. Just as we are combining our hands Billie began to spasm and Piper froze her.

"How long will it last?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully long enough," Piper told her.

After the virus changed us into the She-Hulk witches we were able to find Patient X and get the cure to the Elders so they could cure all magical beings including us and Billie. After Billie was administered the antidote she still didn't wake up, but we were told that the virus drained a lot out of her so she would have to sleep it off and she would be fine in the morning. I spend the night watching over her. Although it did make me feel like a bit of a creeper I had to make sure she was okay. I only had to make sure she was okay. I only left her side when Piper forced me upstairs to shower and change out of my tattered clothes. When I saw Billie's breathing become slightly more shallow I knew she was about to wake up. I got up and went to the kitchen to make her some tea and when I got back she was siting straight up looking around.

"Easy there," I tell her handing her the tea and sitting beside her.

"What happened?" she asked sipping her tea slowly.

"Long story short? We Hulked out, kicked some ass, and saved the world. Just another day in the office," I joked.

"Yeah I can see that," Billie said feeling for her scar.

"We got the antidote to the elders and everyone is being administered the cure as we speak," I told her.

"And the demons?" she asked.

"They got it, too," I shrugged.

"You guys risked yourselves to save me," Billie said.

"Well we have to keep you around so you can find your sister. Plus we think of you as part of the family we're not going to let anything happen to you. There are also a few things between us that need to be worked out," I said lacing our fingers together.

Before she could say anything in response Paige and Piper orbed in and told us that Agent Murphy considered us too much trouble s we probably wouldn't be hearing much from him anymore. Then Paige left to check on henry and the baby and Piper went to go finish packing for her ski trip with Leo leaving Billie and I alone again.

"When I was sick-" Billie started then she left the rest of her sentence hanging.

"We kissed," I finished.

""So it wasn't just my mind fading into delirium? It actually happened?" she asked excitedly.

Rather than answer her question I leaned forward and kiss her again. After a couple of seconds she responded with vigor. When we pulled away a yawn escaped her mouth and her eyes went wide.

"That wasn't because of the kiss. It's just-"

"I know you're still a little tired from your ordeal. How about you go sleep it off in my room and we could discuss it more when you wake up?"

She nodded and I took her to my room. She laid down on the bed and I covered her with the quilt Grams made for me before kissing her lightly on the lips, and leaving her to get some more sleep. As I was passing the nursery I was drawn to Chris's baby blanket. I went in, picked it up, am pulled into a vision. It's one I've had before with me talking to my daughter but this time it was different. She turned towards me and she stood up an came to me.

"I've been expecting you," future me said.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Because six years ago I was you standing there talking to me," she told me.

"If six years ago you were me then who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Donvt over think it you'll hurt our head," she said to me laughing.

"Our head?" I asked with a raised brow.

"The important thing," she began ignoring my question, "is that you're here now. And for a reason, to find answers."

"Okay, listen, don't get all criptic on me. Not after the day I've had," I said.

"I remember the day you've had. It's the day you lost faith in your premonitions because of all your disappointments. You were promised something, something that means the world to you, and you're afraid you might not get it."

"Will I?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm living proof of that, and so is she," she said pointing towards our daughter. I look at the girl and can't help but smile before turning back towards me. "You will have all this. Just remember to follow your heart. I promise it won't lead you astray."

Then I was pulled out of the vision. I was mulling over the conversation in my head when I heard Piper behind me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Never better," I told her. She smiled and nodded. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she couldn't quite get it out. "Is there something else, Piper?"

"I saw you," she said. When she saw me furrow my eyebrows she elaborated. "I had come downstairs to check the closet for my ski-boots, and I saw you and Billie on the couch doing more than talking."

This time I got it and my eyes went wide, "Piper, I-"

She raised her hand to cut me off which is just as well because I had no idea what exactly to say. "Phoebe, I know you are both adults, but I wouldn't be me if I didn't say this. Are you insane? You're twenty-nine and she's barely old enough to drink. We are supposed to be looking after and training her."

"Piper maybe you should take a step back and look at your relationship before you judge mine. Leo is at least fifty years older than you and he was our Whitelighter," I told her.

"That was different!" she said.

"How so?" I asked before shaking my head and taking a deep breath. "Look, Piper, I nothing happened between us before today. Billie's dying wish was to be able to kiss me, and when we did I felt like I was on fire. Even though I was out of my mind with worry about Billie, when I kissed her all that didn't matter. Everything was right in the world and I felt complete for the first time. I know it sounds crazy-"

"No, Phoebe, I get it. That's how I felt when I first kissed Leo," Piper told me with a fond smile. "If you really want this then I'm fine. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? Just be careful, I've grown quite fond of Billie and I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

I threw my arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are the best big sister ever."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said smiling lightly as she slipped out of my grip. "Now I have a vacation to get ready for and you have a girl to tend to, so scoot."

* * *

**_A/n:What do you think should I continue? Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also what do you think about my characterizing of Piper. I figured she would be the one more excepting of this relationship since she was the one more open when Phoebe_****_ was with Cole. Please review. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe stood in her closet throwing outfit after outfit out of the closet. Piper stepped into the room to talk to her sister and was assaulted by a shirt flying out of the closet. She pulled the shirt off of her face only to have another replace the first right after.

"Okay, Phoebe, next piece of clothing that hits me in the face is going in the fireplace," Piper tells her.

"Piper?" Phoebe questioned coming out of the closet (lol).

"What the hell? Look at this mess," Piper said gesturing at the room.

"Billie and I are having dinner tonight. It's the first time we've actually had to talk with everything that has been going on you know with her search for her sister, then her new power accidentally turning her parents into assassins, her and Paige being held hostage, and losing L-" Phoebe cut herself off suddenly.

"You can say his name you know. Leo's not dead. We are going to get him back," Piper told her.

"Of course we are, sweetie, I just didn't want to reopen healing wounds," Phoebe said hugging her.

"Come on let's get you ready for your date," Piper said looking around the room."

"Whatever, neat freak," Phoebe told her picking up some of her shirts. Then Piper started laughed. "What?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing, it's just that when we first met Leo and we were competing over him, I told him you were a lesbian," Piper told her smiling.

"What? When?" Phoebe asked rounding on her sister.

"When we were helping Aviva, he actually thought that you and Aviva were together for a minute," Piper told her laughing some more.

"Oh my God, you are such a liar and a cheat. That was supposed to be a fair competition," Phoebe told her sister.

"All's fair in love and war, and you only liked him because I did, you admitted that yourself. Plus look at you now, it wasn't a lie exactly. I just have extreme foresight, so let's just get you ready for your first lesbian date," Piper said picking up a dress off the bed. "This is perfect."

It was a short black dress that tied behind her neck. It hugged her body nicely before flaring out at the ends. Phoebe took the dress from her sister and held it up to herself. "You don't think it's too much?" she questioned.

"No, it's perfect. Billie will drool. Now go and change," Piper told her pushing her into the closet.

While Phoebe was in the closet changing, Piper started picking up the clothes thrown all over the floor and putting them back on their hanger. When Phoebe came she spun for Piper to see. Piper gave her a wolf whistle.

"You are definitely going to leave Billie stunned," Piper told her pushing her in the mirror into a chair and started to tease her hair.

"Hey, Phoebe, have you seen-,"Paige started before she stopped short, "Wait are you going on a date, Phoebe?"

"She's going out to dinner with Billie," Piper told her.

"Then why us she so dolled up?" Paige asked.

"Well you never know when you are going to meet the love of your life," Phoebe told her winking.

"Okay?" Paige said confused.

"Don't worry about it. What were you looking for?" Phoebe asked.

"The phone, it wasn't on the hook downstairs and I was wondering if you had seen it," Paige told her.

"It's probably buried under all of the clothes on my bed," Phoebe told her gesturing towards the pile on the bed.

"I am not searching through that mess. Phone!" she called and the phone orbed into her hand. "You know since you are going out maybe you could take Piper. She hasn't been out since they took you know who."

"What is with you guys and not saying Leo's name? I'm not going to go into an emotional tizzy every time I hear his name, and I don't need to go out. I can't," Piper said simply.

"Why not?" Paige asked.

"Because I have kids and responsibilities," Piper told her.

"I'll watch Wyatt and Chris while you go out," Paige told her.

"Paige, if Piper doesn't want to go out you can't force her," Phoebe told her ever persistent sister in an attempt to save her date.

"I'm not forcing her. I'm just encouraging her to get out, and as her sister it is something that you should encourage her to do, too," Paige said giving Phoebe a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll go," Piper told her.

"Wait what? Piper, you don't have to go," Phoebe told her wide eyed.

"No, it's fine. Paige could you go feed Chris? I have to go change," Piper asked with a smile.

"Yeah, no problem," Paige told her leaving the room.

When Paige left the room whirled on her sister, "Yes problem, what the hell are you thinking Piper? I will not have my big sister tagging along on my first date!"

"Phoebe, look, Paige wasn't going to let this go. I will go out with you two and when we get to the restaurant guys go get a table and have your date. I'll grab a seat at the bar. I'll just be your chauffeur. It would be like in not even there," Piper told her trying to comfort her.

"But I would know," Phoebe grumbled. Then seeing the look on Piper's face huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can come, but I don't want to see you before we are ready to leave the restaurant."

"You know this all could have been avoided if you would have just told Paige that this was a date," Piper told her.

"You and I both know that thereisz no telling how she would react to this. I mean Paige does have a tendency to overreact and I just want to make sure that there is really something there before I go up against her," Phoebe said.

"You went up against me without knowing," Piper responded.

"Well you aren't a half as stubborn as Paige. Plus the notion of true love isn't lost on you," Phoebe said.

"True love? Is that what this is?" Piper asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe, I don't know. You see this is exactly why I can't tell Paige yet. If she can find a small hole in something she will pick and prod at it until it's a hole ten feet wide and a twelve foot drop. I just want to avoid that if only for a little while," Phoebe told her.

"I guess you're right. You go accessorize and I'll change,"Piper said leaving Phoebe to her own devices.

* * *

Billie stood outside the front door of the manor nervously fiddling with the rose in her hand. Today was her first real date with Phoebe and she was nothing but nerves. She was glad that the roses thorns had been cut off or she was sure that she would have pricked herself a dozen times.

She finally took a deep breath and knocked omn the door. "I'll get it," she heard a voice from inside yell from inside so she waited for someone to open the door.

* * *

When Phoebe heard the doorbell ring she rushed down the stairs yelling that she was going to answer it to her sisters. She pulled open the door and Billie's jaw dropped. "Wow," she whispered.

Phoebe chuckled lightly and closed Billie's mouth for her, "Billie your drooling."

"I can't help it you look- just wow. There aren't even words," she said running her eyes down Phoebe's form.

Phoebe smiled at Billie taking in her fcorm in the her spaghetti strapped red dress. "I could say the same about you."

"What can I say red is my color. Speaking of red this is for you," Billie said handing Phoebe the rose.

"Well aren't you the charmer," Phoebe said leaning in to kiss Billie.

"Alright, let's go," Piper said coming down the stairs interrupting the couple.

Billie moved back and looked wide-eyed between the two sisters. "Excuse me? What's going on here?" she asked.

"Piper is coming with us," Phoebe told her.

"What?" Billie asked.

"Come on I'll explain more in the car," Phoebe told her grabbing her hand and leading her to the car. When they out to the car Phoebe pulled Billie into the backseat and while Piper drove to the restaurant explained to her what was going on.

So now Piper is going to be tagging along on our date," Billie grumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Phoebe told her placing a light kiss on their intertwined hands.

"If it's any consolation I promise you won't see me until you're ready to leave," Piper told her.

"I guess it makes me feel slightly better," Billie told her.

When they got to the restaurant, Phoebe and Billie got a table for two and Piper wnt to the bar as planned. Phoebe and Billie sat and enjoyed their dinner together. After and awkward lull in the beginning, conversation flowed freely between the two witches. The date was going so well that Piper did end up breaking her promise because the restaurant was closing and they were still talking. When they got back to the manor, Piper slipped into the house to give the couple some privacy.

"So..." Billie said.

"So, I think this is the part where you kiss me," Phoebe told her pulling her close and kissing softly on the lips. When she pulled away she looked at Billie and smiled. "I was also think that maybe we could have breakfast tommorow."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Billie told her kissing her again.

"Good," Phoebe said turning to go into the manor.

"Well I guess I'll go," Billie said turning to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you were going to have breakfast with me tomorrow," Phoebe said with a raised brow.

"We are. I'm-" Billie started before Phoebe cut her off with a kiss. "Oh," she said realization, "Ooooh, so you want me to-"

"Yes," Phoebe told her.

"And then we are going to-" Billie continued.

"Exactly," Phoebe smiled.

"So I should come inside," Billie reasoned.

"That would be the plan," Phoebe told her offering her hand. Billie placed her hand in hers and they linked their fingers and rushed to Phoebe's room. When they reached Phoebe's room Phoebe pushed Billie against the door and connected their lips. Billie deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into Phoebe's mouth. Phoebe pulled Billie away from the door slightly so she could unzip her dress. She disconnected their lips so she could watch the dress fall off of Billie's body. She smiled and licked her lips before reaching behind herself and removing her own dress. Billie connected their lips again, pushed Phoebe onto the bed and straddled her legs. Phoebe flipped them and started kissing down her neck and slidding her hand up her thigh when the door opened.

"Phoebe how did it go with- Oh my god Phoebe!" Paige said seeing Phoebe on the bed and turning quickly.

"Paige, haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Phoebe said jumping up trying to cover herself.

"Wait a minute, Billie?" Paige said whirling back around. When she saw Billie on the top of the bed she turned and glared at her sister and stormed out of the room.

"She took that well," Billie said sitting up off the bed.

"I have to go talk to her. I'm sorry. Stay here and I'll be back," Phoebe told Billie giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her robe, slippiing it on, and following her sister.

She came into the hallway just as Paige turned for the stairs of the attic. Phoebe quickly followed behind her sister and arrived upstairs to find her flipping through the Book of Shadows. She cleared her throat, but Paige ignored her and kep flipping.

"Look, Paige you can't just ignore me. We have to talk about this," Phoebe said.

"No, what we have to do is figure out what kind of spell you are under and reverse it," Paige told her continuing to flip through the book.

"Paige, there is no spell," Phoebe attempted to explain.

"Alright then we'll figure out what demon is possessing you," Paige said.

"I'm not possessed. Will you listen to me?" Phoebe said only to ignored in favor of her sister continuing to flip.

Finally sick of her sister ignoring her Phoebe marched towards her sister and slammed the book closed causing it to fall to the ground. "What the hell, Phoebe?"

"That wouldn't have been necessary if you would just listen to me," Phoebe said glaring at her sister.

"What is going on with you two? What is with the bangingand stomping? You are going to wake Wyatt and Chris," Piper said walking into the attic.

"Paige is being unreasonable," Phoebe said.

"Phoebe is fucking Billie!" Paige screamed.

"Oh hell," Piper muttered to herself.

"Is that all you have to say. I just found our sister half naked in bed with Billie," Paige said.

"Paige calm down. We were going to tell you," Piper started.

"You were going to tell me? Piper you knew?" Paige asked looking between her two sisters. "How could you be okay with this?"

"How could you not? I'm your sister what does it matter who I fall in love with?" Phoebe asked.

"Fall in love? How do you know this is not the effects of some spell gone wrong? Phoebe has always been boy crazy and now all of a sudden she is "in love" with Billie? That's bullshit. Billie has no control of her magic, and I don't know if it was on purpose or accident but Billie somehow projected her infatuation for Phoebe onto her. This is the result."

"No you're wrong," Phoebe said.

"Am I really or are you just in too deep to see the truth?"

"I don't give a damn what you say. I know how I feel and there is not a damn thing you can say that will change my mind."

"You know what? I'm done. I try to help you and this is the thanks I get. Well you have fun with your downward spiral. When you come to your senses I'll be at Henry's," Paige said stomping out of the room.

Piper watch as Paige left then turned back to her other sister. "Do you think she might be right?"

"Oh come on Piper not you too!"

"I'm just saying Billie is new to her powers. It's possible for her to have screwed up accidentally."

"Piper when I realized I might have feelings for Billie she was as sick as a dog. She could barely move none less accidentally cast a spell."

"You're right. I'm sorry, but Phoebe you must admit it was a question worth asking."

"Well it was asked and answered so we can drop it."

"Yes we can I'm sorry."

"I've actually been thinking maybe it's time for me to try moving out again."

"Phoebe is it because of Paige because I'm sure if we talk to her-"

"It's not because of Paige. Well it's not only because of Paige. I just desire a little more privacy."

"We can give you more privacy. Whenever you move out it never works out. We could save time and money if you just stayed."

"You're right. This could just be a huge mistake like all those other times, or it could be the right thing to do. I don't know, but I do know that a little space could be good for all of us right now."

"I guess your right, and just know if this doesn't work out you're room will still be here for you."

"Thank you, Piper. You're the best big sister on earth," Phoebe said hugging her sister.

"Yeah, I know. Now shouldn't you be getting downstairs soon? From what I hear you have a half naked, barely legal witch waiting for you to rock her world," Piper said to her laughing.

"Piper!" Phoebe said shoving her sister.

"What they always said California girls were easy, if only they knew how easy. Giving it up on the first date. Phoebe I'm surprised at you," Piper said with a mock astonishment.

"Haha, very funny."

"I thought it was, but seriously all jokes aside. I think you've left her wanting and waiting a bit too long. Go get your lady loving on," Piper said.

_TBC..._

**A/N: Okay sorry this took so long. I've written and rewritten this chapter over and over again trying to get it right. Feedback would be appreciated. I hope to have the next chapter of this story up as soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since the incident with Paige. Paige was still barely talking to her and Phoebe was at her wits end. Luckily there hadn't been any demon attacks or she's not sure how they would survive. She had moved out of the manor to her new apartment about a week before and the entire time Paige locked herself in her room not coming out the entire time she had been packing up her stuff. Paige hadn't even been by to visit her place yet. Piper had been stuck in the middle of there spat acting as a go between, but there still seemed to be no reprieve. Phoebe decided she had enough and she was going to end this once and for all.

She gathered up five candles and placed them in a circle. She lit them all and began chanting:

___**"Hear my voice  
**____**Hear my cry  
**____**Spirit from the other side  
**____**Come to me**____**I summon thee  
**____**Cross now the great divide. "**_

Instantly there was a display of lights in the middle of the circle, and as the lights disappeared, Penny Halliwell stood in its place. Penny took a step out of the circle and her body took corporal form.

"Phoebe," she said opening her arms to hug her granddaughter.

"Grams!" she said rushing to hug her grandmother.

As they released from the hug Grams took in her surroundings. "Don't tell me you moved out again."

"I did and please don't blame Piper. She tried to stop me but I chose to move for my own sanity," Phoebe said.

"Your own sanity?" Penny asked with a raised brow.

"Lets just say that Paige and I haven't exactly been seeing eye to eye lately," Phoebe told her.

"What's wrong?" Grams asked her.

"I am dating someone new and Paige doesn't agree with the relationship," Phoebe told her.

"What's his name and why doesn't Paige like him?" she asked.

"Her name is Billie," Phoebe said.

"Ah, I see," Grams said. "Your sister is homophobic?"

"No! It's not like that! At least I hope she's not like that. She believes I'm under a spell or something. She refuses to believe that I'm in love with her."

"Well is there a possibility that you are under some sort of spell?"

"Not you too, Grams. I don't get it. What do I have to do to prove to everyone that I'm not under any sort of spell, and I really love Billie."

"If you believe that you are in love with this woman then I'm not questioning that. I had to ask because if the possibility has been brought up there's no harm in testing the theory," Grams told her.

"Okay fine how would you suggest that I prove I'm not under any sort of spell," Phoebe asked.

"Leave that to me," Grams told her before chanting:

"_**In this home,  
**__**With this spell  
**__**Reveal all enchantments  
**__**To us Halliwells."**_

Instantly they felt a burst of energy then nothing. Phoebe looked at her grandmother and gasped in surprise. "Grams your glowing!"

"It's to show that there is an enchantment on me, but what we should be focusing on is the fact that you're not glowing which means you are under no type of spell," Grams told her.

"Yes, I told you guys I wasn't," Phoebe told her.

"And I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second. Alright now come, sit, and tell me all about this incredible woman you have fallen for," Grams said gesturing for her granddaughter to sit on the couch.

Phoebe smiled brightly, went and sat on the couch, and proceeded to tell her grandmother everything about Billie. They had been talking for about half an hour when Phoebe heard her door opening and turned to see her girlfriend walking into the apartment, paying no attention to the women on the couch.

She walked in with some bags in her hands using her shoulder to hold her phone to her ear. "Piper are you sure that this is her favorite meal, and that I'll be able to make it? Okay I just want this to be special it's the first time I've cooked for her and I want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be," said Phoebe who had walked up behind her girlfriend, scaring the daylights out of her.

"Phoebe, fuck!" Billie said jumping and dropping her phone, "What are you doing home? You're supposed to be at work."

"Then I wouldn't get to see how flustered and cute my incredibly sweet girlfriend is when she is trying to surprise me," Phoebe said taking the bags from her hands. And giving her a light peck on the lips. Billie held her waist to keep her from moving away and deepened the kiss. They were both so completely lost in each other that Phoebe had forgotten Grams was on the couch until she cleared her throat causing them to jump apart. Phoebe took a couple of steps back while Billie picked up her phone and told Piper she'd call her back.

"Billie, I want to introduce you to my Grams. Grams this is my girlfriend Billie," Phoebe said leading Billie towards the couch before taking the bags to the kitchen.

"Your Grams? As in the dead Grams?" Billie asked shocked stepping closer to the woman.

"Phoebe, I thought you said she was a witch. She looks surprised," Grams said slightly amused.

"She is. I don't know why she looks so surprised," Phoebe said coming back to the couch.

"Well knowing we are able to do something and actually doing it is two separate things," Billie said reach out to touch Grams still in awe.

"Go ahead sweetheart it's fine," she said taking Billie's hand.

"If I wanted to talk to someone who was dead would I be able to?" Billie asked looking between them.

"There are rules and limitations, but in theory yes," Grams said.

"Why is there someone specific you wanted to contact?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, my Gammy," Billie told them.

"Your Gammy?" Grams questioned.

"Yes, my grandmother on my mothers side. My mom said she was a witch, and I was hoping that maybe she could help me with my new power. I can't help but to feel that somehow if I can master it then I would be one step closer to finding Christy," she responded.

"Well, dear, if you really think it would help then I don't see any reason why we couldn't try. What was your Gammy's name?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Christine Dorsey," Billie told her.

"Liz Dorsey!" Grams exclaimed, "She was one of my best friends. Phoebe you remember your Aunt Liz."

"Of course I remember Aunt Liz. You're her granddaughter. You know now that I think about it you do have her eyes. She used to talk about you all the time," she said.

"She still does. I'm sure I won't have any problem summoning her," she said with a wave of her hand and instantly Liz appeared in the circle.


End file.
